La peur la plus profonde
by Roronoa Zorro
Summary: L'équipage de Luffy essaye de redonné vie à l'un de ses membres... Ils vont essayer de faire sortir toute la souffrance enfouie en lui. Quel sera le résultat? je suis pas douée pour les résumés moi --' Venez lire svp


Voilà bonjour tout le monde !! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur ce OS… J'y ai mis beaucoup de mon cœur dedans car je l'ai écrite pendant une période de dépression… c'est peut être pour ça que je ne suis pas totalement fière du résultat que donne cet écrit….

J'ai quelques écrits sur One Piece et ce texte est un texte de lancement. Si les personnes qui me lisent trouvent mon style nuls, mes idées … Bref, j'arrêtai de poster mes fics car étant moi-même une lectrice de fic, je sais ce que les lecteurs peuvent ressentir à lire des fics totalement hors-contexte, hors-personnages et tout et tout.

Je tiens à remercier Oda Eichiiro pour le merveilleux manga qui berce déjà 8 ans de ma vie… Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que je rêve un jour d'avoir un Zoro à la maison ou un ptit Chopper.

Le genre… je peux pas bien le dire, c'est juste un récit triste… J'ai pensé faire une suite que continuité mais… bref, j'ai pas le même état d'esprit et puis je ne sais pas si ça plairait vraiment !

Je vais arrêter mon bavardage et vous laissez juge de mon travail.

Roronoa Zoro a le plaisir de vous présenter le One Shot :

**Tu ne disparaîtras pas.**

Je suis adossé à la balustrade du navire, feignant comme à mon habitude de dormir. Pff ce qu'ils étaient cons, j'avais peut-être un sens de l'orientation déplorable mais je n'étais en aucun cas narcoleptique. Non. Je passe mes journées à penser, à penser à ce que tu ferais si tu étais encore là, à penser à ce que je serais devenu si tu n'étais pas morte. Oui, je pense souvent à toi, mais mes pensées à ton égard s'étaient peu à peu estompées pour laisser place à cette fille. Cette fille que j'ai rencontrée par deux fois, que j'ai battue deux fois, et qui, par deux fois, m'as fait penser à toi.

Elle était étrange cette fille tu sais. Elle te ressemblait et en même temps elle était bien différente de toi. Peut-être pas si différente que ça après tout, car elle tient, elle aussi, à ses rêves. Elle rêvait de me capturer et moi je faisais tout mon possible pour ne jamais la croiser. C'est dingue ça, non ? J'ai passé tellement de temps à chercher celle qui pourrait te remplacer et je la trouve enfin….Cependant, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Je te retrouvais toi, alors que j'essayais de t'oublier. C'est pas la même chose certes, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, mais elle, elle, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je ne voulais pas l'affronter. Alors, je faisais ce que je pouvais : tout simplement je l'évitais.

- Tête de chou le repas est prêt ! crie l'horrible blondinet dans mon oreille pour me « réveiller ».

« Dégaine ton katana et tue-le » me hurle mon inconscient.

Néanmoins, je me lève simplement sans le regarder. Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur vu que j'ai, une fois de plus, rêvé d'elle cette nuit. Et puis, je dois te l'avouer je ne veux pas lire ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur son visage. Je ne peux plus lever la tête.

- Pas la peine de crier tu sais, je lui lance en entrant dans la cuisine. Je ne fais pas que dormir….

Tous sont là. Même « sourcils en vrille » qui m'a suivi, s'est assis à côté de sa « Mandarine d'Amour ». Ils papotent, ils papotent, je n'entends rien, moi je pense tout le temps à elle, et ton visage se superpose au sien. Je la vois étendue au sol, morte, comme toi quand j'étais petit. Je me lève brusquement, ils me regardent tous bizarrement.

« Je suis qu'un homme bande d'abruti ! »

Une semaine que je n'ai pas mangé. Et une semaine que le rhum coule à flot. Une semaine que ma peine reste intacte : pourquoi est-ce que je tiens l'alcool !?

Je sors de la pièce en claquant violement la porte, j'en ais marre de ses imbéciles. Ils ne comprennent pas, non, ils ne comprennent pas mes sentiments à son égard. Ils ne comprennent pas que je sois triste. Ils ignorent que je l'aime.

Ils ne me connaissent pas, parce que je sais que si je les laissaient me connaître comme toi tu me connaissais, je sais, qu'à chacune de leur mort mon cœur serait ravagé.

Deux jours dans ma vie étaient à marquer d'une pierre noire.

La première c'est ta mort Kuina.

La seconde c'est ma défaite face à Œil de Faucon.

A présent, j'ais une troisième croix sur le calendrier des pleurs.

Ma troisième c'est sa mort. Sergent Chef Tashigi. Sergent morte dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ptain de Marine de mes deux ! « Dans l'exercice de ses fonctions »…… dans l'exercice de ses fonctions……. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas retenu ?

----------------------------------------------------------

Elle m'embêtait tout le temps et elle continu toujours. Même morte, je la sens prêt de moi, comme toi, je te sens là, toujours présente.

C'est arrivé il y a une semaine. Une semaine que je passe à me maudire et à te parler encore et encore, à toi, ma meilleure amie. A me maudire de ne pas l'avoir attaqué, de ne pas l'avoir affronté, de ne pas lui avoir dit « Je t'aime ». Car, maintenant, je sais que je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs……

Une rue pavée, une avenue pleine de monde. Un « Roronoa ! » retentissant. Une fille qui te ressemble s'approchant. Un katana : Shigure. Voilà notre troisième rencontre.

- Pas toi ! lui lançais-je horrifié.

Elle me fusille du regard comme à chaque fois. Elle ne comprend pas elle aussi, combien elle te ressemble.

- Je veux ma revanche !! Je suis aussi forte que toi !

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! protestais-je faiblement.

Mais que pouvais-je faire face à elle, si belle, si déterminer, si forte…

- Tu ne va pas encore me demander de changer de tête ! s'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle en chargeant.

J'esquive, elle est forte mais aveuglée par sa colère. Si elle se calmait un tant soit peu…… Je ne dis rien et ça, ça, la met dans un état…..

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle !

- Répond au moins si tu es un homme !!

Je sais, depuis la dernière fois, que le fait de vouloir mes katanas n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle ne supporte pas le fait que je ne l'eus pas achevé. Elle ne voulait pas être une fille, comme toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Au contraire !!! Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ?!

Je n'ai vraiment rien à lui dire. « Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je te veux en vie à mes côtés. Je veux te protéger, toujours.», je ne peux pas le lui dire alors… Je me tais.

Voyant que j'étais dans mes pensées elle attaque, je réagis trop lentement. Elle déchire mon T-Shirt. Elle recule alors, horrifiée.

- Quoi ?! crachais-je.

Elle ne me répond pas, elle est simplement là, la main sur la bouche. Puis lentement, elle détale. A peine a-t-elle fait quelques mètres que je vois la pire scène de ma vie, elle trébuche, son sabre…. Je m'élance, la rattrape tout en sachant qu'il est déjà trop tard. Elle me regarde, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, elle essaye de me repousser. Elle n'y arrive pas, je tiens trop à elle. Elle abandonne rapidement….si ce terme peut être utilisé. Je la regarde, la scrute. J'ai le cœur qui pleurs, il saigne tellement. Shigure est planté en elle, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle murmure :

- Je suis un bretteur…

Elle respire difficilement, je le remarque seulement maintenant. Je suis tellement con. Elle semble me regarder. Le rideau de larmes me bloque la vue. Son visage flou, ses yeux si noirs…. Ses yeux, où une légère flamme brûle encore.

- …comme toi.

Et alors je sens son âme partir en abandonnant ce corps si frêle mais si beau. Plus aucunes flammes ne brillent dans ses yeux. Et alors, je sais que mon âme l'accompagne.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté avec elle dans les bras. Je sais simplement que c'est la Marine qui m'a enlevé sa dépouille. Je dois fuir, fuir et ne plus jamais la revoir. Comment faire pour l'oublier alors que chaque seconde que je passe, je ne fais que penser à elle ??

Ô sens de l'orientation, je te suis gré de m'avoir amené dans la forêt.

J'y ai lâché toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Comme pour toi.

Elle doit être à tes côtés à présent.

Wâdo Ichimonji, Shigure, Yabashiri, le Troisième Kitetsu. Quatre lames, un maî âmes.

Oui, j'ai fait comme pour toi, j'ai pris son katana.

Personne ne peut me l'enlever.

Deux jours que je serre Shigure dans mes bras. J'avais mis aussi deux jours avant d'émerger et de demander au maître ton katana. Ô Boucle malicieuse des Enfers !!

Je retrouve sur le bateau. La mort dans l'âme, le cœur brisé. Ils ne doivent rien savoir. Je reprends mon air impassible. Ils ne remarquent rien, sauf, peut être Chopper et Robin. Mais je suis trop mal pour le remarquer… Quoique si je te le dis.

Une semaine d'Enfer, une semaine immémoriale. Je sais que j'ai perdu mon âme comme j'avais pensé perdre l'envie d'aimer quand tu as disparu.

Maintenant, je regarde la mer s'étendre à l'horizon, le soleil va se coucher. Je vous vois toutes les deux vous avancer l'une vers l'autre. Vous êtes si belles. J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai les yeux qui picotent. Mais ne pas pleurer. Ils sont là. Ils ont finis de manger. Ils ne savent rien. Ils sont si insouciants. Ils ignorent tous, ils sont ignobles de ne pas comprendre. Soudain, une main se place sur mon épaule.

J'en ai rien à foutre. De toute façon, je ne bouge pas. On me parle, je ne bouge toujours pas, je ne l'entends même pas cette voix. Je ne fais que la deviner. Tout est vide, sans toi, sans elle. Sans elle, sans toi.

La main se retire. Puis de nouveau le silence. Les mouettes volent dans les airs. Le soleil a finit sa course. Vous avez disparu avec lui. Vous avez encore disparu. Votre dernière image envolée à tout jamais.

Je n'en peux plus. Je tombe au sol. Mes sabres font un bruit terrible. Mes katanas ? Sont-ils réellement mes katanas ? Non. Se sont NOS katanas.

Je pleurs. Je me lâche. Plus rien à foutre de ma doctrine. Plus rien à foutre des autres qui sont même pas là. Plus aucune emprise sur ma volonté. Je n'ai plus rien à part, vos lames et votre image disparaissant la nuit venue. Que le Diable les emporte avec leurs rêves de débile profond.

Une nouvelle fois je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je tremble encore plus, redoutant la vague qui s'immisce en moi. Aussi voire plus dangereuse que la première.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je tremble encore plus, redoutant la vague qui s'immisce en moi. Aussi, voire plus, dangereuse que la première.

- Zorro, murmure une voix tremblante à mon oreille.

Cette voix, je l'a hais. Cette peste qui se croit tout permis de quel droit me touche-t-elle ?? Je secoue l'épaule mais une autre main se pose sur l'autre épaule, celle là est plus ferme.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas vieux ?

Je suis en plein cauchemar, « Drôle de Sourcils » me prend pour son pote ! Je tente une nouvelle fois de me dégager mais tout mon corps semble clouer au sol.

Je grogne pour qu'ils me lâchent. Sans résultat. Baka !

- Dégagez.

- Ecoute Zorro, on sait pas ce que tu as et... Ça fait mal de te voir dans cet état.

- DEGAGEZ !

Je hurle si fort qu'ils sursautent sans pour autant lâcher prise. Luffy se met à parler.

- Zorro. Nous sommes tes nakamas. Tu peux tous nous dire.

- J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE VOUS !!!! RIEN A FOUTRE !!! STUPIDES GOSSES !!!

Je sens la rouquine tremblait fortement à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle là, elle a bien l'habitude de m'entendre gueuler non ?? Et puis vlà boule de poil qui se met devant moi. Il dépose ses sabots sur mes genoux et me regarde par en bas.

- Zorro ?

Il murmure doucement mon nom. Il sait que je vais mal. Il doit savoir. C'est le doc après tout… Je le hais aussi. Stupide tonakaï.

Je mets mes mains devant mes yeux. Je ne veux plus les voir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent dans cet état. Je veux me calmer et tous les bousiller pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont vu. Je veux retrouver le bouton du Self-control mais je sens qu'il reste hors de porter.

- Aller vous en.

J'aurais voulu crié cette phrase mais ma gorge est trop serrée. Ça ressemble plutôt à une supplique qu'à un ordre.

- Zorro ? reprit le Doc. Tu as mal où ?

Stupide bestiole !!! J'ai mal ou ? En voilà des questions de merde !!! Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il doit arrêter mais déjà il est reparti.

- C'est là ?

Et il pose son sabot sur mon ventre.

- Non, je sais. C'est plus profond. C'est là.

Cette fois-ci, il désigne mon cœur.

- Cœur qui pleurs, cœur qui crie, cœur qui saigne, ton cœur, Zorro.

Sa voix est toute douce. Il n'a pas encore muet celui là. Il me fait trop penser à toi. Une nouvelle vague s'empare de moi.

- Ton cœur appelle à l'aide. Ton cœur saigne. Il a si mal que l'on entend ses battements sourds et déchirants. Seulement ton cœur ne peut parler. Zorro il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu as.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît le Doc en sentiments ?? C'est qu'une ptain de peluche. Un tonakai, un homme, un homme…

Quelqu'un met ses bras autour de mon torse. J'enlève mes mains de devant mes yeux et essaye de défaire la prise. Mais, Robin tient bon. Elle a déposé sa tête sur mon dos. Elle fredonne un air que je ne comprends pas. Elle semble comprendre. C'est comme si elle ressentait ce que j'éprouvais. Chopper, la main toujours sur mon cœur, murmurait :

- C'est une blessure puissante et profonde qu'un docteur ne peut soigner.

- Une famille le peut, déclara d'une voix forte le Capitaine en se plaçant derrière Chopper.

Je relève la tête. Luffy n'aborde plus son sempiternel sourire. Il est grave, il semble avoir pris dix ans.

- On est une famille. Et entre membre d'une famille on se dit tout.

- Luffy, grognais-je, menaçant.

C'est que, vois-tu, je n'aime pas la tournure que prend les événements, je ne suis plus un gosse ! Et là avec leurs… stupidités… .

- Et si l'un des membres est brisé.

- Luffy, tonnai-je de plus en plus furieux pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Alors c'est notre devoir que de le reconstruire.

- LUFFY ! hurlais-je en essayant de me redresser pour constater que tous émettaient une pression pour me garder au sol. ARRETEZ !!!! ARRETEZ !!!!! ARRETEZ !!! LAISSEZ-MOI !!!

- NON, déclara Luffy d'une voix ferme.

- Luffy, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais……, commença la rouquine d'une petite voix teintée de reproches.

- Il doit comprend que nous sommes là ! Zorro, tu le sais, mais tu nous écartes depuis toujours de ta vie. Néanmoins, nous sommes là.

Impossible de faire marche arrière. Cette bande de baka a réveillé quelque chose en moi. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour stopper l'avalanche. Je pensais l'avoir enterré en même temps que je m'entraînais mais je sais à présent qu'il n'en était rien. Je sens que tu y es pour quelque chose Kuina. Kuina, pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ??

- JUSTEMENT !!!! VOUS ETES LÀ ET ELLE EST PARTIE !!! ELLE EST PARTIE !!! PARTIE !!! JE NE LA REVERRAIS PLUS !!!! ELLE M'A QUITTEE! JE L'AI LAISSE PARTIR !!! SI SEULEMENT JE L'AVAIS RETENUE !!!

Les larmes qui s'étaient arrêter pendant que Luffy parlait, avaient recommencées à couler. En même temps ma colère pour mon Capitaine baissait, ma voix ressemblait à un murmure.

- Si seulement je l'avais retenue… Si je l'avais combattu comme j'aurais du le faire alors peut être….. C'EST MA FAUTE !!!! JE L'AI TUE !!! J'AI TUE LA SEULE FEMME QUI POUVAIT ME COMPRENDRE !!!!

J'explosais une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, personne ne tressailli au contraire, tous resserraient leur pression au point que mes deux épaules, mon dos et ma poitrine commençait à me faire mal.

- Ecoute, Zorro, murmura Nami dans mon oreille. Raconte nous, explique-nous ce qui te détruis. Si tu ne dis rien alors… c'est que nous ne représentons rien pour toi.

Je l'entends pleurer, est-ce que cette gourde peut avoir des sentiments autres qu'à l'égard de l'argent ? Je commence à avoir chaud, pleurer ça donne chaud, et leur corps tout prêt de moi…. Avez-vous la même chaleur ? Kuina tu étais si froide la dernière fois. Tashigi, toi tu étais si chaude… Je sais que je leur dirais tous. Je le sais parce qu'ils ont raison ces baka. Et puis toi qui ne me dis rien. Toi qui ne m'aide pas !

- Silence, ordonna faiblement Chopper comme s'il savait qu'un combat en moi faisait rage. Laissons-lui du temps.

Il est bien beau le renne mais je n'ai plus de force, tant de chaleur autour de moi…. Je sais que je vais tous sortir.

« Zorro ne te laisse pas enfoncer dans tes remords, me susurre une voix à l'oreille. Nous ne le voulons pas. Reprend toi, car c'est fort et fier que nous t'aimons. »

Je tourne la tête vers la rouquine, elle me regarde pleine de tristesse, je lui demande ce qu'elle a dit. Vu son regard incrédule, je sais que cette voix, ta voix Kuina, j'ai été le seul à l'entendre. Alors je fixe de nouveau le plancher et me met à parler d'une petite voix. Je n'aime pas cette voix, ce n'est pas la mienne.

- Je l'aime vous savez...

- Mais ………, commença Pipo qui s'interrompit d'un coup pour je ne sais quelle raison…

Si c'est surement ce crétin de Luffy.

- Elle avait beau me taper sur les nerfs, me mettre hors de moi. Je l'aimais.

Je suis effrayé, ce n'est pas moi qui parle là, Kuina pourquoi fais-tu cela ??

« Tu dois te libérer. Tu dois le faire pour Tashigi. »

- Elle est encore venue me défier quand on était sur l'île. Je voulais pas la battre. Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal ? Elle a attaqué pendant que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et elle a déchiré ma chemise.

J'entends quelqu'un dire à voix basse « c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu torse nu » mais je n'y prête pas attention… Mon cœur se serre, et ma gorge me fait mal.

- Prend ton temps, souffle Robin derrière moi.

Elle continue à fredonner, cet air je le connais, cet air, cet air que je chantais moi-même depuis une semaine. ( Si vous voyez c'est « Tsuki to Taoyou l'un des ending de One Piece^^… mais bon je vois même pas si ca sert à quelque chose de le dire !)

Je me calme peu à peu et me met à parler ou plutôt tu dis tout à ma place.

- Elle était épouvantée. Elle avait peur, peur de quoi je l'ignore mais elle était terrifiée. C'est alors qu'elle … qu'elle…. Qu'elle a prit la fuite.

Nouveau blocage. Cette fois si, tu me laisse me défaire tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

« Fais le Zorro, fais le pour moi. Ne me bloque pas.»

- Et…

Je reste la sans rien dire, paralysé. Je sais que le pire est à venir que je ne suis pas sorti d'affaires.

- Et elle trébuche… Elle tenait Shigure dans sa main. Il s'est planté dans son flanc.

Je pleure de nouveau. Robin accentue la pression tout en fredonnant. Elle est si douce. Nami appuie sa tête sur moi tandis que le blondinet serre mon épaule. Luffy me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne supporte pas ce regard, mais je ne peux défaire le lien instauré ni ces marques d'affections. J'hurle à la mort.

JE L'AI TUE !!!

« Zorro tu n'y es pour rien »

- SI JE METTAIS BATTU….

« J'aurais perdu »

- SI JE LUI AVAIS DIT….

« Je ne t'aurais pas cru »

- SI JE N'ETAIS PAS MOI !!!

« Alors je ne t'aimerais pas »

Baff ! Luffy vient de me gifler. Sans importance. Tashigi tu m'aimes ? Je viens de me faire humilier par mon Capitaine et je pense seulement à toi. Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tu es bien là à mes côtés. Tu es bien là ??

Une autre baffe me fait « revenir » à moi.

- Tu m'écoute Cactus quand je te parle ?! TU-N'Y-ES-POUR-RIEN !!!

« Ecoutes-le. Il a raison »

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute !! Ni de la tienne !

- Ce ne peut pas être de sa faute, murmurais-je en priant pour que de nouveau tu me parles : Toi ou Kuina.

- Si elle est morte, c'est que ça devait finir comme ça !

« J'aurais même dû mourir plus tôt »

- Tashigi ne dit pas ça !!! criais-je en t'entendant.

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais fou mais je continu quand même. J'en ai rien à foutre de leur pensée. Je te parle tu es là. Je sais que c'est toi.

« Oui je suis là cependant il faut que tu te reprennes. Ce Zorro n'est pas le Zorro pour lequel j'ai combattu ma maladie »

- Maladie ?

- Chopper qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna Nami visiblement inquiète de mon air absent.

- Ano….Je crois qu'il lui parle, souffla le Doc complètement à la ramasse.

« Oui. Je n'aurais pas survécu à l'hiver. »

- Pourquoi ??!

« J'ai été empoisonné lors d'une bataille contre l'équipage de Barbe Noire »

- Barbe Noire….

- Chopper ça commence à faire peur, pressa Sanji. Réveille-le !

- Non, tonna Luffy. Il se libère.

« Zorro. »

- Tashi…

« Je ne suis qu'un bretteur »

- Tu es plus que ça.

« Tout comme toi »

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es plus.

« Tout comme toi, je t'aime »

- Je t'aime aussi Tashigi.

« Il est temps que je parte, il est temps que tu reprennes le cours de ta vie »

- Sans toi c'est impossible…

« Je suis toujours auprès de toi »

- Mais tu n'es pas là…

« Dans ton cœur. »

- Je n'en ai plus.

« Tu as le plus magnifique cœur que l'on puisse avoir. Il est le plus puissant de tes organes »

- Le plus puissant ?

« Tu m'a donné ton cœur, je t'offres mon âme »

- Garde-la avec toi et reviens !

Je m'agite. Les autres sont effrayés. Pourquoi ? Ma respiration s'est accélérée.

- Je ne veux pas de ton âme, je veux ton corps, ta chaleur, ton parfum. Je te veux toi.

« Sache que tu m'as déjà. »

J'ai du mal à entendre ta voix, elle paraît plus lointaine, plus faible.

- TASHI REVIENS !!!

« Prend Shigure »

- Shigure ?

« Je t'ai donné mon âme, je suis tienne à jamais »

- NE PARS PAS !

« Je suis toujours là, Shigure c'est moi. Zorro ne raccourcis pas ta vie. Zorro vit ton rêve car au bout du chemin je serais là à t'attendre les bras ouverts. Zorro, Je t'aime »

- TASHIGI !! hurlais-je en reprenant mes esprits. Shigure, où es Shigure !

- Shigure ? me demande Chopper un peu nerveux.

- Son katana ! Vite !

Je sens que l'on détache une des lames de ma ceinture. Robin le tiens dans ses mains qu'elle a fait apparaître. Je le prends fébrilement. Le renifle, le sens, le touche.

- Tu as raison, tu es là.

J'essaye une fois de plus de me lever mais ils me retiennent.

- Luffy, fis-je simplement.

Un coup de tête, les pressions se relâchent, je me retourne. Chopper et Luffy se mettent à côté des autres. L'atmosphère a changé. Nami a les yeux rougis, Chopper aussi, Usopp est aveuglé par les larmes, Sanji affiche une triste mine, Luffy garde son air grave. Seul lui et Robin me regardent dans les yeux.

- Il l'a tué. Alors je vais le tuer. Barbe Noire tes jours sont comptés !

Alors que je clamais cette phrase de toutes mes forces, Luffy retrouva son sourire :

- J'ai enfin le vrai Zorro devant moi.

- Ah ! J'ai eu peur un moment, ricana Sanji un clope au bec. J'ai cru qu'on avait hérité d'une fille…

- T'a gueule, blondinet !

- Face de Cactus t'a quelque chose à m'dire ?

- Ouais que t'es qu'un cuistot de mes deux !

- CA SUFFIT !! ordonna Nami en nous frappant tous les deux.

- EN AVANT POUR DE NOUVELLES AVENTURES !! cria Luffy en brandissant son poing en l'air, suivit de tous les autres.

Je regarde ton sabre, l'embrasse. Oui tu es prêt de moi. Je t'aime Tashigi.

Je lève mon poing moi aussi. Un sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne disparaîtras pas.

**********

Voilà… Je suis pas très fière de la fin, je trouve que ça fais trop gamin… mais ça fait des mois et des mois que je l'ai sur mon ordi… et que je la modifie encore et encore… Peut être parce que c'est un personnage qui me tient à cœur, tout ce que j'écris sur lui me semble fade… sans vie, et complètement fifille…. Je suis honteuse… Mais j'aime beaucoup cette fic, l'idée que je m'en fais est moins…

Bref. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont lu…. Et même ceux qui ont seulement regarder les premières lignes…..

J'espère que vous avec passé un bon moment.

Arigato Gosaïmasu.

Roronoa Zoro.


End file.
